Eeveelution
by woof-chan1
Summary: What would you do if you were turning into an unknown animal?
1. Chapter 1: Here Is My Tail

**This FanFic is based in a world were nobody knows about pokemon and contains light swearing and small amounts of is my first fanfic so please be kind but it would help if you told me about my mistakes. I need help with spelling and grammer because mine sucks. If there is anything you want me to add to my story to make it more interesting I will happily fit it in but no inapropriate stuff, please. I'm still an inocent school girl. Hope you enjoy. :P**

* * *

Chapter 1: Here Is My Tail

**"?" P.O.V.**

Why today? Why now? Of all times, of all places and things, why was it this? I could have handled almost anything else, but not this. There is no feeling in me but anger, irritation and humiliation.

Okay, let me back up a bit. It all started off completely normally. I was going to school. I was walking calmly – all very normal. I was even singing along to the invisible music in my head of one of my favourite songs:

"_You and I in a little toy shop  
I'll buy a bag of balloons with the money we've got  
Set them free at the break of dawn  
Till one by one they were gone,  
Back at base bugs in the software  
Flash the message something's out there  
Floating in the summer sky  
99 red balloons go by."  
_

That's where it gets more than a bit weird. I was a couple of blocks away – 4 to be precise – then, since I wasn't really paying attention to my surroundings, I bumped into a band of gangsters. Am I wrong to think of that so strange? Especially at this time of day (I wouldn't be surprised if they started drinking blood, their like vampires only coming out at night). And as you would most likely suspect, I got into a fight.

I can guess your just dyeing to know about me *sarcasm*. Well I'll tell you the best I can. First, I'm a girl. I have quite short, straight hair. Often I have people ask me if I died my hair. It's jet black and in certain lights has a strange yellow tint. In comparison to my friends, I'm quite tall. My parents often joke on how I'm all limbs. They sometimes call me "Limbsy". My legs and arms look a bit like they've been stretched by those medieval torture machines, but most of my relatives look like that. My pixie ears always seem to be hidden by my hair and I have a strange birthmark on the elbow of my right arm and left leg.

So where was I?

So there I was, surrounded by a gang of scary, buff looking dudes. My natural instinct is to fight. I'm a decent enough fighter. The adrenaline kicked in while "they" kicked out. There was a slight throbbing on the top of my head and on my birthmarks. Not what I wanted but, unfortunately, what I needed. By the end I had a couple of scratches and bruises that probably would show more by morning, while the gang of brutes ran off with their tail between their legs. A short, bitter laugh escaped my mouth at this thought. I sighed and looked behind me. I knew what to expect, but it still upset me. The sweet irony of it all. A long, thick, black worm was there. It had broken through the back of my pants, my favourite pants. A tail, my tail. As midnight black as my hair with a yellow ring ¾ up. I knew what would happen next but I felt my head as if I might have some better luck. I guess it's a habit. Of course they were there. My ears. They look like my tail but are slightly shorter and thinner. I noticed both rings on my ears were glowing as well as my tail. The "birthmark" on my arm was glowing. My "birthmarks" are strange rings that are like my tail's and ear's but they are skin coloured and when my arm glows it's less noticeable than my tail.

I have a feeling my situation is getting worse, since the ring on my leg, which doesn't usually glow, is doing just that. The same thing happened to my tail when my ears came. And at this rate I'm going to be late for school. Yes, even if I transform I have to go to school. Thank god it's fantasy day.

When I got close to school, I ran from tree to tree, trying to avoid being detected. When I got about 3 meters from the main entrance I noticed that couldn't go unnoticed. _Take a deep breath and count to 5 _I said to myself. I breathed deeply and faced for the worst. In the entrance corridor there were so many people it made my head hurt. I saw some of my friends, Tailor and his little brother Swain, Honau, Midge and Nixie. I also saw my little sister, Evangeline. I was going to be in shit when I got home later. The worst part was that Abdol was there. Strangely, Jess wasn't there but she would pitch up sooner or later. More likely sooner than later.

* * *

**That's the end of the first chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. The next should be out soon but I'm a very slow typer so don't expect to much from me, also my mid year exams are soon so I should be studying instead of writting. Comment as much as you like and give suggestions and please help me with my writing. As I said before, this is my first fanfic so be gentil. (That's spelt wrong isn't it? Oh well, what is a girl to do?) Oh, before I forget (which I do alot) I think I should tell you that I ramble a lot! But don't let it annoy you, just ignore it, I wouldn't know if you do. What I don't know won't hurt me right? Thatt's all for now, see you next time. Happy reading!**


	2. Chapter 2: Fantasy Day

**Hi again.** **Sorry it took so long to update but I've been super busy with so many thigs I wasn't even able to log on or read any storys :'( But now I'm back and more determand than ever to make you enjoy my story. (I don't know how well that will work but it's worth a shot) OH! Before I forget and end up getting sued I just want to say this: I do not own anything to do with Pokemon however the charictore "Jess" whoes name was mentiond once in the last chaptor is my own creation. If someone else had the same idea then I'm sorry, I didn't know. (All the charictors are probably mine but to on the safe side I'm saying they're not, I'm bankrupt enough without a law suit) That's all for now, ENJOY! :P**

* * *

Chapter 2: Fantasy Day

Evangaline's P.O.V.

Poor Undrae. I felt so sorry for her. I can see scratches on her face and arms. Her birthmark had started glowing yellow and another one had appeared on her leg. She must have got into anther fight. As she walked I could see her ears and tail had come out. Her ears where standing straight and alert while her tail hung limp and defeated. I could see why though. Her tail had broken through her favourite pants. Whenever we go clothes shopping she complains about how pants never fit her so when she found this pair she was happy and wore them so often my mother said they might stick to her body. Now that they where broken past repair she would be in a foul mood and itching for a fight all day.

To be honest, I'm kind of jealous of Dree (I cal her Dree, the others call her Drae). You see, today is Fantasy day at school. Fantasy day is where you dress in fancy clothes. By fancy I mean you have to dress fantasy. Everyone must come to school dressed as a fantasy character but it's easy enough to make one up. There are limitless possibilities on what you can dress as. You can be anything from a wizard to a pirate to nursery rhyme characters and back, anything!

My favourite part of Fantasy day is the prize giving at the end. They have all types of prizes like best dressed (obvious reasons), most original costume (also very obvious) and copy cat. Copy cat is probably the funniest one. It's hilarious to look at how people try to dress as certain characters and fail. So if you want to win the copy cat prize you must come dressed as a certain character and be as much a look alike as possible, then you win.

I decided that I wouldn't be as competitive as last year (or the year before or the year before that) but maybe it would make Dree feel better if she had someone by her side. I told my friends that I just remembered that there were a few finishing touches I needed to put on my costume. Amy replied: "Sure, but I don't think you can beat your older sister. Her costume is really lifelike. Oh, and try not too be as competitive as you usually are. I mean, we don't want any 'repeat incidents'. Hey, will you be back soon, the bell goes in, like, 15 minutes?"

"Don't worry, I'll be 5 minutes, no more." I waved a goodbye and walked casually towards the girls' bathroom. The thought of Amy made me smile. That chick could talk and talk. I slipped into a stall and concentrated. First come the ears. One than the other. Both long and fluffy with thick brown fur and soft pink inside. Done. Next comes the tail. Just like the ears but there is only one. A bit longer and bushier than the ears with 2 different shades of brown. Dark closer to my body and light on the tip. Another part done and dusted. Last but not least, the accessories. Brown fur armbands on both wrists. My transformation should be complete. Okay, open your eyes now. Walk out of the stall calmly in case there is anyone else there. Check in the mirror to see if you did it rite. "YES!" Oh crap! Did I just say that out loud? Oh well, it looks like the real deal, probably because it is. I think it's time for me to leave before my friends look for me. I'll have to catch up to Undrae before Jonathon or Varn do.

* * *

**Well that's the end of chap 2. Hoop jy het dit geniet ("hope you enjoyed it" in Afrikaans one of the 7 national languages) hopefully I can get the next chap up soon since it's midterm break. (I should be studing but this is more fun) Please, please, PLEASE reveiw. Even if it's just to say you don't like it. Revewies make me happy because it means that people are actually reading this stuff. Well untill next time, see ya :P**


	3. Chapter 3: Hiding Places

**Sorry that it's taken so long for me to update. Exams have been killer and I ran out of insperation for this story and ended up starting a new one *blush* hehe. 愛 (love) you all. thanks for the reviews and sugestions. **

**Please enjoy what little I have to offer... after I tell you that I don't own Poke'mon or anything else that might cause me to get arested. :P**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Hiding Places**

Jonathans' P.O.V.

When I saw my coz', Undrae, walk through school transformed like she was, I just thought about the opportunities that would arise. Then over the throng of people talking about each others costumes, I saw two bushy, brown worms sticking out. What made me realise that they were ears was the slight twitch they had. Evangeline. She must have seen Drae and decided to transform herself as well. She could be so childish at times, even though she was only a year younger than me.

Right then and there I decided that I didn't want to be left out. I looked at my watch and noted that there wouldn't be enough time to get to the boys bathroom which was on the other side of the school. However, there would be enough time to get to one of Drae's many hiding places.

The only people who knew about these little hiding spaces were Undrae, Evangeline and me. She had told Eva about them but I found out by following her when she was meant to be somewhere else. I'm sure she has others that I haven't found but I think I know most of them. In actual fact, I only learnt about this one two weeks ago when she was trying to skip out on Geo and I happened to be running an errand for my History teacher.

I slipped between the talkative children, towards Drae's locker. I squeezed through the little gap between the locker and the wall, without anyone noticing me. I shuffled three steps to the right where the space grew lager. It had four large pipes on the wall. But Undrae's to smart to stop here. The reason it took me a while to figure out this hiding spot is that you have to crawl in between the pipes. Each of the pipes are about half a metre high and almost impossible to scale. The trick is using the wall next to the pipes to climb in between the second and third pipes. These two are about two feet apart, this makes the gap about the size of your head. This leads you into a 'room'. This 'room' is probably more like a box. It's about two metres wide and high. Yes, I know it's cramped but no one can see you unless they go in there as well.

Into the box I go.

It takes a little amount of concentration for me to transform, but I have lots of practice so it doesn't take much effort. It's easy for me, I just need to close my eyes and get a mental image of what I look like when I am transformed. Out of my messy blond hair grows two identical ears. They are yellow with black inside. Then comes my tail which is more like a couple of spikes than a tail. It's also yellow. The skin on my neck lightens from the usual tanned skin I have to a yellowish white and stick out a bit. Almost like a dog collar. I get armbands of blond fur that seem to give off electric shocks.

I open my electric yellow eyes and can feel the power of the transformation as fell as the static electricity that I give off in this form.

An evil thought suddenly comes through my head. Varn must be helping a teacher or something. I don't want to get in trouble for my brothers good deeds again. I guess he could say the same about himself. I'll just wait for it to pass and hope the temptation doesn't get to bad.

* * *

**Well there you have it, chap 3 done and dusted. Agiain, I'm sorry that you had to wait so long for it, and a short chapter to! I'm so teribly sorry. I only had a small insperation and grasped it, but it doesn't seem to be enough. You know what? To make up for my neglecting of this story, I'm going to post up the next chapter by the end of the week. That is my goal for the time being... even through it should be that I do well in my exams... Oh well, que será será, what will be will be. **

**Until next time, See Ya. :P**


	4. Chapter 4:Dont' Pick On Little Girls

**I GOT MY INSPERATION BACK! I finshed my goal for the week, I need to get a new one... how about get decent marks for your Afrikaans exam tomorow...no, that's to dificult to acomplish. Oh well! To say sorry for my last chapter taking so long (and for such a short one as well) i made this one extra long. I hope you enjoy it, here is Chapter 4**

**Review! (Please)**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Don't Pick On Little Girls.**

Varn's P.O.V.

"Stop it!" I ran as fast as my legs could carry me so that I could reach them in time.

"Don't hurt her! Stop it right now!" Dill was cowering in a corner with one of the ninth graders towering over her cracking his knuckles. Dill was only in the second grade. She was a very small girl with brownie blond hair that had natural pink highlights. She always kept her hair tied up in a long plait that was kept together at the end by a cream hair band with pearl like things. She is only about 4ft tall, she is very small and sweet, but getting her angry can mean **you** will be in danger…as long as she's not scared out of her wits like she is now. I know that she is so frightened that she can't move, I can see it in the way she is pressed against the wall like a cornered mouse. Usually her eyes are filled with life and joy, sometimes even ager and fire, but it's not there now. The only thing I see is a helpless eight year old being picked on by a ninth grader.

The high-school boys name is Toney. He's a big, buff and violent prick. Always looking for some kindergartener to mess with and beat up. He must be at least ten feet tall with huge rugby player shoulders. (If you don't know what rugby is then you're probably American) Along with all the already frightening qualities listed above, is his cocky evil grin that makes people want to punch him more than fear him.

And me, well, I'm just a sixth grader at a puny five foot two. I'm long limbed and scrawny with no muscle. The only thing I've got going for me is that I'm a good swimmer. However I don't see how being able to swim fast helps much here, I'm totally useless on land. My brother, Jonathon, is the fastest runner I have ever seen and Undrae is an awesome fighter. Eva is amazing with animals and seems to be able to charm anyone and Flare is super agile. Then there's Ezmy, a wiz with magic tricks and she is the exact opposite of her younger sister, Drae. Ezmy absolutely hate violence where as Drae seems to thrive in it, I will admit that she happens to be the cause of a lot of it. Ezmy has a mouth as soothing as a river and can think on her feet. She knows the human mind and how it works, as well as how to manipulate it with fancy vocabulary. Undrae on the other hand, can't stand talking and prefers to resolve fights with fists instead of words. Her favourite quote is probably 'Actions speak loader than words' since she says it all the time, especially when people ask her why she 'beat that guy up' when she could have just talked to him. I'm in the middle with my brother, Flare and Eva. We all enjoy fighting but often choose to try and talk our way out first. Who would have thought relatives could all be so different.

I should probably get back to the whole 'Toney is about to maul Dill' problem.

So it's scrawny, no good on land, little me against giant, crazy man, Toney. How this is going to turn out is obvious but I feel like I have to try something to help Dill.

I can feel the muscles in my legs protesting at my speed, but I have to help. I stop in-between Dill and Toney so that he can't get a direct hut on her while I'm still standing. If he wants to hurt Dill then he has to go through me first… even though it won't take him much time. Hopefully it will be enough time for Dill to get away while he's busy pummelling me.

"Get out of the way dumbass, or you're goanna get squashed." Toney was practically growling.

"Fine, but don't hurt Dill. She didn't do anything wrong." I stood as still as I could while trying to stop my body from shaking. He started to glare at me and took one slow, menacing, step closer. I could feel Dill cringe behind me and felt my anger start to rise.

"Don't hurt her." My voice sounded stronger than I could have ever hoped for in my fearful state.

"Aww, does little blue boy have a crush on Pinkie?" he was teasing me but I wasn't going to let it go to my head like Drae did. But when he said 'blue boy' I got me just a bit mad. 'Blue boy' is a nickname I've had since preschool. I got it from my unnatural natural hair colouring. Yes, yes, I know. That was an extremely contradictory statement. The thing is that it's true. My natural hair colour is blue. That in itself makes me seem a bit like an alien.

I had gotten used to my friends calling me blue boy but when this dude I barely knew called me that, it made me a bit upset. My family and I all think it has to do with us being able to transform. Luckily, not many of us have that problem. Flare has bright red hair, but that's still natural, not common, but natural. It's really just me and Ezmy. Ezmy's hair is a purple colour but she doesn't get mocked much because people seem to respect her. Dills hair is also natural, even the pink highlights. I didn't mind the names but Dill didn't deserve it.

"No, I don't have a crush on her, but she is my friend. She doesn't even need to be a friend to me for me to protect her from self-centred pricks like you." I could feel rage boiling inside my gut, trying to get out.

I could feel my messy hair becoming spiky and almost ordered. I could imagine it looking like one of those lizards who try to look bigger than they really are… I guess that's kind of what I'm doing now. I could my skin tingle as if it was being pricked with thousands of small needles, but it wasn't painful. The pricks all moved towards my two wrists. I knew what was happening and I embraced it.

Undrae and I seem to be the only ones who can't activate a transformation freely. it also is more difficult for us to change back. I think that if she wanted to she could transform but she seems to hate her other form. Even after all the problems it causes, our families little problem has its upsides. Whenever we change, we become more agile, stronger and faster. But even if I were to be transformed, I don't think I would be strong enough to take out the ten foot monster in front of me. My only hope is that he becomes so surprised when my ears and tail comes, that he lets down his guard and I can land a punch. Then I'll just pray that Dill is a fast runner.

"If you won't get out f the way, fine. I guess I will just have to move you myself." Toney took another step towards us and I could hear Dill let out a small whimper. My rage grew to an almost uncontrollable level. I could feel the tingling where my ears and tail would come out.

A different voice came from the left.

"You guys should stop messing around before everybody gets in trouble." I recognised the voice immediately. Her voice was calm yet deadly. I'm surprised, she must have been there for a while yet didn't step in. One thought went through my mind.

'_Thank god, it's Unadrae.'_

Who would have thought I would be so glad to see Drae of all people. Undrae is just what I need to stay out of hospital since she is known all over the school for being a tough fighter.

All our heads snapped in her direction. She was leaning casually against the wall with her arms crossed. I got a huge surprise. I could see scratches and bruises showing through her 'Death God' outfit. That wasn't the thing that surmised me. No, it was the fact that her ears and tail were out and her birthmarks were glowing. Even the one on her leg. I've never seen it do that before.

I felt my hot rage dwindle and with it the tingling where my ears and tail grow.

"So, are you going to stop terrorising people a quarter of your size or not?" Her voice was casual but cold. I heard this voice a few times; she was just itching for a fight.

She pushed herself of the wall and unfolded her arms as she strolled over to us, stopping a few feet away. When she's this calm it's actually scary, usually she's short tempered and doesn't speak. She is being very talkative; this is probably the most I've ever heard her say at one time.

"Why would I stop? Do you think that you're scaring me because I can tell you that it's not working." Toney doesn't know what he's getting himself into. Making Undrae angry is the worst possible fate. Drae is a fierce fighter and if you fight her you'll end up in the sick bay for the rest of the day and then stay bedridden for another day or two with a lot of bruises and a possible fracture. If you get her angry, a lot worse would happen. Instead of the sick bay, you'll end up in hospital for a week and you will come back to school with a cast. Since she's transformed she becomes a lot stronger. After you fight her you would end up ICU for a week and spend the rest of the month in hospital. Instead of the cast and crutches you would come back to school with a wheelchair. Ouch.

I have a strong feeling this is going to get interesting.

* * *

**And that was my long chapter for the time being. I might make the next one long as well but I just need to wait and see... Oh, and on the comment above about 'getting my insperation back', well... I kinda lost it. I just hope it doesn't take a month to return.**

**Untill next time, See Ya :P**

**Questions? Sugestions? Reviews are welcome!**


	5. Chapter 5: Real Fighty Real Fast

**Here is another chapter. I'm sorry that's it's not that lobg but I tried. **

**Before anything else, I would like to thank everybody who has comented or followed this story. And a special thanks to Tinto11, I think I did get it back, at least for the time being. But Tinto11 brought up an interesting problem; my story seems to be hard to follow, hopefully it makes more sense as you get to know all the charictors. **

**Please review! And I don't own Poke'mon.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Real Fighty Real Fast.**

Varn's P.O.V.

"So, are you going to stop terrorising people a quarter of your size or not?" Her voice was casual but cold. I heard this voice a few times; she was just itching for a fight.

"Why would I stop? Do you think that you're scaring me because I can tell you that it's not working?" Toney is such an idiot. Undrae started to grin. I could see excitement in her eyes as she sized up her competition.

Drae casually turned away from Toney to Dill.

"Are you okay Dill?" Dill nodded meekly.

"That's good to hear, I would be sad if you got hurt. I'm sure other people would also be sad so don't get hurt, okay?" Undrae's voice was so full of care that I had to turn around to make sure she hadn't swapped places with her sister.

Toney just stood and watched the whole situation with growing anger. Undrae was purposefully showing her entire back to him so that he would attack her. She ruffled Dills hair and smiled. That is where Toney snapped.

He ran at her full speed, with his fist raised so it would hit her in the back of her head. If you weren't paying close attention to Drae instead of Toney, you wouldn't have notice her smile vanish in a split second. Her hand rose up and she had caught the idiots hand without even looking his way. Without anyone even noticing, she had stood up and spun around so that he was now facing him. During this process his arm twisted so that his elbow was facing upwards.

"Your punch is weak." She stated blankly. She spun her body under his arm, behind him. Now his arm was really stretching.

"And you have a bad reaction time." She hissed in his ear. The next thing I knew, she had twisted his arm even more and was standing in front of him again. He gritted his teeth to stop from crying out.

"Listen to me now you prick," she hissed loud enough for only us to hear.

"Right now your arm is at its breaking point. Before you even notice it I could bring up my knee and break it. Then it would be a simple task of taking said knee into your stomach, this in turn would cause you to fall on the floor writhing in pain and no, you wouldn't feel your arm yet so that's not a factor. While you are squirming on the floor, I would bring my foot down and stop your leg moving, but I would be smart and use my hand to grab your body and keep it close to your led so that you would be forced to keep it bent. Then after that, it would simple to bring my other foot over to crush your kneecap, I could even use my elbow if I wanted to. Do you know the great part about this strategy? There are two things that make it as amazing as it is. Number 1 is that you wouldn't be able to do anything about it; number 2 is that it would take less than half a minute. Brilliant isn't it?" her voice was as cold as ice and gave me shivers. I've never seen her _this_ serious before. I think she's just really peeved off.

Undrae's P.O.V.

His ugly gray eyes went as wide as saucers. He was afraid as my words finally sunk in. the look on his face was priceless, I had to try so hard to stop from bursting out laughing. He knew that I would and could do everything I had just said.

He was afraid, and would probably run given the chance.

"I will give you a choice, either you can leave now with nothing more than a sore arm and hurt pride, or, you can fight me only ending up leaving on a stretcher and stay in hospital for three months with an arm in a cast and limping around on crutches. So, what's your choice?" I gripped his wrist tighter to prove my point.

I could see that my question had caught him off guard and confused him a lot, but at least now he had a choice so he can go if he wants to. He could also stay but that is all up to him to decide.

"You guys are such wimps." He jerked his arm away and I let him.

"Blue-boy can't fight so he goes and calls on a girl to help him out. Pathetic."

I knew that it was going to turn out like this. When it comes to how the mind works, Ezmy excels. The only difference is that I mind in combat is completely different to when it's in a more placid state. The fighting mind is something I know about. I know about fighting, practical work or theory. I know where all the pressure points are and I'm able to hit them.

Toney was walking away from us. I turned to face Varn and Dill.

"Why did you let him go? I could see that you wanted to fight. I could even hear it in your voice." It would have been so nice for him to be wrong, but the problem was, that he wasn't. I did want to beat that ten foot phoney to a pulp and leave him on the ground crying for his mommy.

"There are times when fighting doesn't help much." Oh god, I sounded like a pacifist… or my sister.

"Drae, that's what a pacifist would say and you're not a pacifist." Could Varn read my mind or something?

"Maybe Jess is rubbing off on me." That was most likely the lamest excuse I had ever used. Varn just raised an eyebrow. I sighed, I couldn't hide it from him.

* * *

**Well that is that. Sorry it's another shorty but I was a bit stuck. And for those wondering who Jess is, she was mentioned in the first chapter as well but you haven't actually met her. Don't worry, she'll make an apearence soon.**

**Until next time, See Ya**

**:P**


End file.
